


A Human and his Angel

by TosMichiyo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angel Harry Potter, Demon Lord Voldemort, Human Tom Riddle, M/M, Mild Blood, mentioned torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 08:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TosMichiyo/pseuds/TosMichiyo
Summary: Harry is an angel and after getting attacked by demons, he is left vulnerable and visible. A human with a very dark aura finds him and going back to Heaven might turn into a distant dream.





	A Human and his Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miraculous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Miraculous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous/pseuds/Miraculous) in the [TomarryFlashExchanges](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TomarryFlashExchanges) collection. 

> Prompt by Miraculous! 
> 
> **Prompt:**  
Harry's an angel who got attacked by demons while he was on Earth and is left there to die, unable to fly.  
Tom, a human, finds him. He likes what he found...

**A Human and his Angel:**

Earth wasn't always a nice place, but angels like him worked day in and day out, to try and make it better. Harry was fortunate enough to be an angel and helped souls in needs, hoping that earth would become a better place. A paradise like Heaven, the way it was meant to be. 

That was their mission as angels. It was never easy because the demons were vicious to them and the humans were far too vulnerable to their sweet whispered lies, their promises of power, wealth and revenge. 

Harry however had never lost hope and quick as he was he had never been caught by the demons before. 

Until today. 

There were more than he had anticipated in the narrow streets of London while Harry flew as fast as his wings could carry him, knowing he needed to get away. But every corner he took another demon reared its ugly head up, making it nearly impossible to lose them. 

Harry gritted his teeth as he angled his wings and flew straight up. Luckily humans were incapable of seeing them all and thus were unaware of the constant battle around them. 

Harry's green eyes widened as from atop the building a black shadow dove down, straight at him. He tried to evade it, but he wasn't quick enough. His scream echoed through the dark alleyway when sharp nails and fangs tore into his feathered, left wing and then they were tumbling down when Harry lost his balance. 

With his hands, Harry tried to push the demon away, but another one grabbed his arms and with a pained cry he hit the ground as more demons grabbed onto him. 

He thrashed and screamed as the demons tore at his robe and skin, more than happy to destroy him. And he knew he couldn't fight them off, there were too many. 

And just as Harry felt the fight leave him, they fled, leaving him behind on the cold, wet ground. His body felt weak and heavy, far too vulnerable. With a groan he turned onto his front, ignoring the sharp pain on his stomach and chest. He forced his eyes open, wondering what made the demons leave so suddenly, especially after they had him in their grasps. 

His vision was hazy, but there was someone staring down at him. It was a male human with dark hair, dressed in a long black coat. Harry let out a gasp as he looked straight into those eyes, realising he was visible now. The man was staring at him with an odd expression and Harry knew that some people could never recover after seeing a divine being. But he had a feeling that wasn't the case with this strange man. 

Every instinct inside Harry was telling him to flee, that he needed to get away from this person, get back to Heaven and heal. But he was unable to move while the man moved closer and crouched down in front of him. 

At first sight the dark haired male seemed innocent and nice. But Harry had already seen the dark aura clinging to him and he tried to push himself up and away from the human. 

“Shh, calm down. I don’t want to hurt you.” The man said softly as he extended his hand and Harry shook his head while weakly slapping the hand away, a shudder going through him when their skins touched. This man was tainted and there was no way Harry would ever trust him.  
  
But Harry’s vision was blurring even more as he gasped in pain, his ethereal body was too damaged while it tried to heal itself and failed. “No.” He whimpered while he tried to get up. The strain on his body was too much and he fell back down, eyes slipping closed at the pain. 

He weakly blinked his eyes open, but it was as if the world around him was spinning. A shiver went through him when he felt the darkness claim him as he lost consciousness. The last thing he saw through his weakened vision was a wide smile on the human’s lips and he was certain he felt a pair of fingers curiously tracing over his face.  
  


* * *

  
A sharp pain near his shoulder blades woke him with a pained gasp. Harry's instincts kicked in and he tried to move away. 

He stiffened as he felt his hands tied above his head and he looked up. Iron handcuffs tied his wrists to the headboard of a bed… The chill on his body was telling him he was naked except for a pair of boxers, covering his nudity. The fact that he could feel coldness was worry in itself, because it meant he was still not back in his ethereal body. Harry glared at the bonds and pulled, but a sharp pain went through his body and he cried out, muffling the embarrassing sound in the pillow. 

“Finally awake.” A voice said with a breathless chuckle and it all came back to him. 

The demons, the fall and the human enshrouded in darkness. Harry focused on the rest of his body and found similar bindings around his ankles, leaving him tied down on his front with no escape. With dread he slowly glanced towards where he heard the voice coming from. 

The human smiled at him but Harry's eyes focused on the knife he was holding. There was dried blue blood on it, and Harry gasped as he realised what the man had done. 

Quickly he flexed his wings, feeling the pain on his back increase, but his wings functioned. Though the pain made him cry and Harry buried his face once more against the pillows to stifle it. His wings… they had been damaged even more, even though they healed quickly, it was obvious some damage was done to them. 

The man chuckled and Harry's hands clenched briefly into fists. Gathering his courage he faced the dark-haired man. 

“You look so beautiful, so _ divine _.” The man said as their eyes met. 

“Don't,” Harry said. “there is no need to do this. You can still be saved, just listen to me.” 

Harry hoped that the man would let go of him and that he would one day see that what he did was wrong. There was a place in heaven for all of them, even for those who had sinned and seen the errors of their ways. But those who didn't would fall into hell and become demons, adding more to the Demon Lord's forces.

“Saved? By your oh so forgiving God?” The man started to laugh. Harry stared unnerved at him, but movement in the corner of his eyes caught his attention. 

The shadows twisted and Harry couldn't stop a shocked gasp from escaping him as he tried to free himself and only succeeded in pain shooting through his body. Bright red eyes gleamed at him and the leader of the demons, Lord Voldemort, grinned gleefully at him. 

“You have to let me go. You don't understand it.” Harry pleaded as he looked back at the human, who had stopped laughing and was now staring at him with a slight confused but interested look.

“I don't think I will,” the man muttered softly and Harry tensed as he sat down next to him on the bed, a hand gently pushing Harry’s wing away from him. Harry shuddered and gritted his teeth, wanting to say to the man that he shouldn’t touch him like that, but he kept his mouth shut. “I have never seen something quite like this. Something like you.” 

Harry froze when he felt something sharp and cold move down over his back in between his wings, the knife. Glancing sideways he noticed Voldemort had moved closer. “See how the mighty fall. What a pleasure to see you again, Harry.” The Demon Lord said. 

Harry glared at him, but then the knife on his back pressed deeper. “Look at me.” The human ordered and begrudgingly Harry obeyed. 

Those dark eyes that were watching him were like a deep abyss. “You are an angel,” the human stated. “A real one. When you were out, your body and wings glowed. It was obviously trying to heal the damage that was inflicted on you.” 

Harry kept silent, knowing he could try and lie. But the man had seen his wings. He glanced over at the corner, hating the satisfied grin on Voldemort's snake face. 

But the fact that he was still visible to the human being was a problem in itself. It meant that he was still weak and his ethereal body not yet healed. With dread Harry looked back to the human, who was staring at his shoulder blades and the wings. “Such an interesting specimen. Do you have a name?” The human asked, even while the cold knife idly traced over his back.  
  
Harry gritted his teeth, refusing to answer. Voldemort chuckled while he said. “I would tell dear Tom here your name, Harry. He isn’t known for being kind or having a lot of patience.”  
  
This was proven one second later when the blade pressed in a bit deeper. Harry gasped at the pain. The knife wasn’t even really cutting into his skin, but the threat was there nonetheless. “Harry.” He gasped out while trying to move away from the sharp object. But he had no place to go. He realised that he was at this person's mercy.  
  
“Harry?” The human murmured, sounding disappointed. “Such a lowly common name for such a beautiful creature.”  
  
Harry closed his eyes with relief when the knife was removed from his skin. “You may me call me Tom.” A hand grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at the human and Harry flinched at the cold touch on skin.  
  
Tom. That was also a very common name, but Harry wisely didn't say anything about it. He was already in enough trouble as it was. It would be foolish to agitate the human.  
  
Tom was staring deeply into his eyes and Harry was aware of Voldemort’s dark presence in the room. “What do you want from me?” Harry asked, half-afraid of the answer he would receive.  
  
Tom’s eyes darkened with hunger and Harry closed his eyes, feeling nauseous. “Say my name. I want to hear you say my name with that enchanting voice of yours.”  
  
It was an odd desire to have, but Harry recalled that humans were so easily swayed. He blinked, looking at the human and then fixed his gaze on Voldemort, who was still looking far too pleased.  
  
“Tom,” Harry whispered while he looked back to the human. “You have to let me go. I don’t belong here.”  
  
Tom smiled, leaning down and Harry tried to move away, but the bindings held him firmly in place. “You are planning on leaving already? Is that a way to say thank you to your saviour.”  
  
Harry flinched when Tom cupped his cheek. “T-Tom.” Harry cursed his helplessness and cursed Voldemort even more for enjoying this.   
  
“You’re so beautiful with your emerald eyes, golden skin and white feathered wings. Did you know they regrew when I cut them off?” Tom questioned with a grin.  
  
Harry’s eyes widened in shock when Tom casually commented that his wings had been cut off. He suspected that Tom had done something, but cutting them off entirely had not crossed his mind just yet. “I watched how it healed and I saw how you started to fade, become invisible, every time your body was close to healing. But I didn’t want to lose you. I found out that every time I cut into your body, it would ensure that your body stayed firm, like mine.”  
  
Harry felt horrified and stared at the human in fear. “Oh, don’t look at me like that. I am sure we will get along just fine, Harry.” Tom assured him. Tom’s thumb was rubbing circles on his cheek, but Harry felt faint. Even more so when Voldemort laughed at his misfortune.  
  
“You were a thorn in my side for so long, Harry. I will enjoy seeing you in Tom’s capable hands.” Voldemort said.  
  
Harry slumped, realising that even he had a chance of escaping, Voldemort would ensure this place was filled with demons. Or worse Voldemort himself would stay here and make sure he never got away from Tom.  
  
For now he would let those two think they had won, but it wasn’t the end of it just yet. Harry knew how to pick his battles and even Voldemort’s watchful eyes would not stop him from getting away from Tom.  
  
Harry would find his way back to Heaven, no matter what. Not even Tom’s tainted hands, Voldemort’s demons or the Demon Lord himself could keep him here.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I admit I started on this ages ago, so it was fun to finally finish it!


End file.
